Rechazada irremediablemente
by Oceanic Heart
Summary: Twilight es desterrada de Ecuestria por la Princesa Celestia. ¿Cómo va a convencer Twilight a su mentora y amigos que no la destierren? Historia de PLCTheCd y traducido por mí. T por lenguaje un poco fuerte en partes del fic.


_Acabo de hacerme una cuenta en FIMFiction cuando me encontré esta historia, naturalmente en inglés obviamente, así que para los que tienen problemas en el idioma decidí traducirlo, pero espero que no le llegue a molestar a los actuales escritores, porque de ser así pueden decírmelo por PM en FIMFiction y con gusto la elimino. Estoy bajo el nombre de Amethyst Starlight y mi foto de perfil es una poni de tierra color verde marino, cabello color fucsia y con los ojos de distintos colores (tiene heterocromía, así que no acepto que se burlen de ella :c), el derecho lo tiene color cereza y el izquierdo lo tiene color miel por si me quieren buscar, aún no publico historias porque me lo acabo de hacer, aunque estoy pensando en hacer un fic SoarinDash que primero se publicara aquí antes de estar en FIMFiction :D._

* * *

_**Rechazada irremediablemente  
**_

_**Historia de PLCTheCd, encargado por Tan575 e ilustraciones por CSImadmax. Traducido por mí, así que lamento los errores de ortografía.**_

**Summary: Twilight es desterrada de Ecuestria por la Princesa Celestia. ¿Cómo va a convencer Twilight a su mentora y amigos que no la destierren?**

* * *

_**"Ellos te necesitan en este momento, pero cuando no lo hacen ... van a expulsarte como a un leproso..."**_

_**-El Guasón en El Caballero Oscuro.**_

Decepción (Una barbaridad)...

Desgracia (¡Por lástima!)...

Ella se preguntó por problemas para el instante en que llegó...

En alguna parte de la entrada del Bosque Everfree, Twilight Sparkle tosió y farfulló mientras ella se incorporaba después de ser arrojada a un charco de fango. Con fango y mugre cubriendo su cara y su cuerpo, Twilight giró para mirar a la princesa, su hermano y sus amigas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera y odio hacia ella.

Reuniendo el valor para hacer frente a sus gestos fríos, se las arregla para hablar:

—Todo el mundo por favor, yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, ¿pero no creen que esto se les sale de la pezuña? ¡Si me dejaran explicarles que no medía para hacerlo!—.

—¡No más excusas! —Le gritó Shihing Armor a su hermana antes de que la gobernante de Ecuestria lo calme.

—Considérate afortunada de que soy tu hermano —dijo Shining Armor.

—Pero estoy sinceramente arrepentida, de verdad! —La yegua declaró culpabilidad ante la multitud inmóvil. —No pretendía que todo esto sucediera.

—¿De verdad crees que diciendo que solo se justifican tus acciones? —Su mentora, dijo fríamente. —Nada de lo que vas a decir o actuar va a revertir el daño que has causado.

—¡Pero debe haber otra forma! —instó la unicornio purpura. —¿Qué debo hacer?"

—Sólo sé agradecida de que yo no sentencio a ser ejecutado —espetó la Princesa Celestia a su antigua discípula. —Tu crimen contra Ecuestria es de alta traición y sólo eso es punible con la muerte. Sin embargo desde que eras mi antigua discípula y tomando en cuenta tus cotizaciones pasadas a Ecuestria, me he decidido a conmutar la pena de muerte a una sentencia mucho más ligera. Va en lugar ser desterrada de Ecuestria para siempre y serás salvada de la humillación de la deshonra pública y la ejecución —.

—Pero, ¿no hay ningún poni que hable por mí? —Twilight entro en pánico. —¿Qué pasa con Spike, la Princesa Luna, o tu sobrina, la Princesa Cadance?

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner a Cadance en esto? —Rugió su hermano con rabia, golpeando sus cascos en el pasto. —Todos los ponis es o bien miedo de ti o te quieren a ti muerta —.

La Princesa Celestia levantó su pezuña para acallar al Capitán de la Guardia Real. Shining Armor de inmediato se calló, pero conservó su odio hacia su hermanita, una vez amada. Esta fue la vez primera que había visto Twilight que Shining Armor este enfadado con ella y el furor en sus ojos era suficiente para enfriar sus huesos. En el pasado, cuando ella era sólo una potranca, su Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Para Siempre fue la primera persona en defenderla cada vez que se metía en líos. En esta ocasión, no obstante, su propio hermano mayor se ha convertido en su enemigo.

—En vista de que pediste un juicio justo, te daremos uno —dijo la Princesa Celestia.

La Alicornio guardó silencio por un rato, hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Puedes hablar con todos los siete, si puedes convencer a uno de nosotros, entonces se te perdonará de tu horroroso crimen, pero no te puedo garantizar que ninguno de nosotros tendrá que perdonarte.

Twilight Sparkle hizo una mueca cuando la Princesa Celestia dijo "horroroso" y no poder ser capaz de que la perdonen; pero ella se alivia levemente cuando tiene una oportunidad de defenderse. Decidiendo elegir con quien hablar, ella va por la primera yegua que conoció en Ponyville. Pinkie Pie.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Pinkie, no puedes estar hablando en serio sobre olvidar los momentos de diversión que tuvimos, —rogó Twilight a la máquina de fiestas. —¡Recuerda cuando resolvimos el misterio de la Competencia del Postre en Canterlot juntas! ¡Recuerda cuando arreglamos una fiesta sorpresa para ti!

—¡No me vas a engañar más con tu charla inteligente! —Espetó Pinkie Pie a ella, —¡Ninguno de nosotros va a caer en tus trucos nunca más, gran arpía tonta!

Abatida, Twilight estaba a punto de llorar por las palabras que Pinkie Pie (¡de todas las yeguas menos!) le había dicho. Sin embargo ella pelea para contener las lágrimas. Seguramente, si no puede convencer a la fabricante de fiestas para el perdón, entonces la muy trabajadora Applejack podría ser capaz de ver su verdad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Applejack, tú me salvaste cuando alcanzamos los Elementos de la Armonía. Te ayudé durante la temporada Applebuck, yo fui la que-.

Twilight fue interrumpida cuando una manzana podrida fue lanzada a su cara; trozos de la fruta podrida y los jugos amargos corrían por su rostro y en su boca.

—Eso cerrara la trampa de la mentira, ya no sirve de serpiente… —sisea la vaquera.

Desesperada, Twilight va con Rainbow Dash. La misma Pegaso cían puede saber lo que se siente al ser castigada y podría creer que esto va demasiado lejos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Por favor dime que esto es algún tipo de broma enfermiza —la unicornio se declaró a la Pegaso cernida, —¡Sólo les pido parar y pensar de nuevo cuando estuvimos en Cloudsdale para apoyarte en el Concurso del Mejor Volador y cuando te presenté a Daring Do!

—¡Esto no es broma, tu sucia traidora! —Gruñó Rainbow Dash, —¡Por lo menos yo no hice las cosas que hiciste!

Antes de que Twilight pudiera razonar con Rainbow Dash, la Pegaso colocó una nube de lluvia encima de la cabeza de Twilight y la patea. Twilight se moja en la agua de la lluvia aún más parecido a lo que pasó con las Cutie Mark Crusaders, por cortesía de la Pegaso. Más fango comenzó a formarse en su abrigo ya sucio.

Tosiendo el exceso de agua de lluvia y haciendo lo posible para no tropezar con el fango resbaladizo, se va con el elemento de la Bondad. Tal vez, ella sabrá cuándo es suficiente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Esto no es propio de ti en absoluto Fluttershy, —la yegua desesperadamente suplicó, —¿No crees que este castigo es severo? Sólo basta recordar cuando ayudé a recopilar el agua para Cloudsdale. ¿Recuerdas cuando me liberaste del gallodragón?

Por desgracia, la respuesta de la cuidadora de animales era menos de lo que Twilight quería oír.

—¡Si sabía de las crueldades qué harías en un futuro, me gustaría haberte dejado permanecida en piedra monstruo! —Escupió Fluttershy.

Twilight se sorprendió de que ella de todas las ponis diría tal cosa contra ella. Esta es la primera vez que hubiera visto Twilight de la clase y voz suave que Fluttershy mostrara la crueldad hacia cualquier poni.

Twilight hacía todo lo posible para contener el llanto, pero recordó que existen tres posibilidades a la izquierda. Ella vuelve hacia Rarity. Quizá a la propietaria de la Boutique Carrusel se pueda convencer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Yo fui la que te rescató de los Perros Diamante Rarity —dijo Twilight —¿Lo has olvidado?

—Esto es una exageración, Twilight Sparkle. Me salvé por mi propio pensamiento rápido y las palabras bien colocadas. ¡No pienses que nos estafaras esta vez! —Arremetió ella con una burla. —Tú no vas a robar nuestra fe ya, ¡ladrona!

_—Sólo mi hermano y la Princesa quedan —Pensó Twilight. —Si no puedo convencer a mis amigas, debo intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerlos._

—Hermano, por favor, no me refiero a que esto ocurra —, la hermana menor imploró. —Reconoce a tu propia hermana, recuerda cuando tú me enseñaste a volar una cometa, por favor piensa en las cosas buenas he hecho y los buenos momentos que pasamos como hermanos.

—Tú ya no eres mi hermana... —replicó Shining Armor con la misma frialdad de su mirada. —Y antes de llevar a mis padres en esta cuestión, déjame decirte que tanto mamá y papá están decepcionados por lo que hiciste. Mamá está tan indignada que lamenta alguna vez dar a luz a ti y papá desea que te diga de que él ya te ha desheredado. Me aseguraré de que mamá y papá tendrán que olvidar pronto de que alguna vez existías. Ya he quemado cada fotografía que ellos tienen de ti.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para convencernos —advirtió la Princesa Celestia, —habla ahora o vete y jamás regreses.

Twilight entró en pánico desesperadamente y trato de pensar en alguna manera de disuadirlos de desterrarla. Entonces una idea apareció, una luz brillante de esperanza en esta situación lúgubre y oscura.

—Princesa, todavía yo soy la portadora de la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, —declaró Twilight de todo corazón y alma. —Incluso si todas no me pueden perdonar, no se puede retirar el elemento de magia dentro de mí.

Todo el mundo parecía ligeramente asombrado de lo que ha dicho la unicornio y Twilight espera que tal vez esta era la frase correcta para llegar a pensar con claridad. Los Elementos de la Armonía, la magia más poderosa de Ecuestria, se han utilizado muchas veces en el pasado para salvar Ecuestria del borde del desastre. Los Elementos de la Armonía detuvieron a Nightmare Moon y a Discord y Twilight espero con toda su alma que quizás los elementos iluminarán su momento más oscuro.

—Es cierto, lo que has dicho es correcto, —contestó la Princesa Celestia con un ligero asentimiento, pero su ánimo (junto con todos los demás) cambia automáticamente de regreso a su precedente. —Pero ya hemos elegido una nueva Portadora de la Magia de antemano. Su nombre es Trixie, y ella es una estudiante rápida también. Ya la he tomado como mi nueva protegida y pronto ella será mi mejor estudiante de todos los tiempos, sobrepasando incluso lo que que nunca podría haber sido. De hecho, Spike se ha comprometido voluntariamente a sí mismo como su ayudante desde hoy en adelante. Él hará lo mejor para ayudarla a ser mejor que tú.

Las esperanzas de Twilight se esfumaron una vez que había oído esas palabras. ¿Trixie? ¿Como La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? Abrumada con profunda desesperanza, ella no puede creer que fue reemplazada así. La Portadora de la Magia y la situación codiciada como la protegida personal de la Princesa Celestia fueron quitadas de ella así.

Trixie es mi nueva hermana pequeña de ahora en adelante —agregó Shining Armor: —Mamá y papá planean adoptarla después de que estás fuera de la foto. Ella siendo su nueva hija les ayudará a olvidar su vergüenza de siquiera tenerte.

Ahora Trixie se ha hecho cargo de su lugar como hija para sus padres y su hermana a su hermano.

—E-E-Esas no son cualquiera de sus maneras ponis, Tr-Tr-Trixie les debió haber engañado al igual que Discord hizo con todos ustedes —se desglosa en tartamudeos Twilight; en un intento desesperado final, clama en la parte superior de sus pulmones. —¡POR FAVOR RECUERDEN TODOS LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS! ¡RECUÉRDENME!

Sin previo aviso, una roca por exceso de velocidad casi pierde su oreja por una pulgada. Ella se volvió de espaldas para poder ver la peña presentada en un árbol cercano. El dicho proyectil fue incrustada profundamente en el tronco, el impacto la habría dejado gravemente herida o incluso la habría matado. Era bastante evidente que la piedra tenía como objetivo a ella, y su boca se abrió ampliamente con incredulidad, una vez que vio quien fue el lanzador.

—Ésta es su última oportunidad de salir ilesa Twilight — dijo con disgusto Shining Armor, como si su nombre fuera muy peligroso. —Esta vez, ¡no voy a perder!

—Ya basta de excusas patéticas, —advirtió la Princesa Celestia a la unicornio. —Si quieres saberlo, yo fui la que decidió que ella será la nueva Portadora de la Magia.

—Pero a ninguno de ustedes le agrada Trixie, —quejó Twilight a sus amigos. — Ella es una presumida y una mentirosa. ¿Recuerdan el momento en que ella humilló a Applejack, a Rainbow Dash y a Rarity delante de todos los ponis en el escenario? ¿Y tuve que parar una Osa Menor cuando Snips y Snails la llevaron a Ponyville?

—Te olvidaste del hecho de que pudiste habernos defendido en cualquier momento en que estaba presumiendo sobre el escenario, —dijo Rainbow Dash. —En su lugar, te giraste y saliste corriendo cuando ella te desafió públicamente. Yo digo que eso es cobardía y deslealtad. Además, lo que has hecho para nosotros anteriormente no es nada comparado con los delitos que has cometido.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Rarity. —Podemos perdonar lo que hiciste para nosotros anteriormente; pero jamás te perdonaremos por tus crímenes, Twilight Sparkle.

—Y Trixie nunca nos engañó como lo hiciste con nosotros, —agregó el ex hermano de Twilight. —Y ahora vuelve al Bosque Everfree donde perteneces. ¡Y no regreses nunca!

—Ella pronto será una mejor estudiante, amiga y la hermana de lo que nunca fuiste, Twilight Sparkle, —la gobernante del Sol dijo cariñosamente fría. —Ahora se te prohíbe siquiera poner un pie en Ecuestria. Si te atreves a regresar entonces desearás que hayas sido ejecutada.

Con la cabeza hundida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y su espíritu absolutamente triturados, Twilight Sparkle silenciosamente caminó hacia el bosque. Tras ella, los antiguos amigos de Twilight le gritaban, como Applejack lanza una última manzana putrefacta a ella. Pero a Twilight ya no le importaba. Se fue despojada de todo lo que siempre había sentido orgullosa. La Portadora de la Magia, la protegida de la Princesa Celestia, sus amigos, su hermano estaban todos arrancados de ella; y hasta sus propios padres la habían desheredado. Ya no tenía nada.

A medida que camina hacia el bosque, Twilight pudo oír la frase de la princesa, "Yo, la Princesa Celestia de Ecuestria, decreto que a partir de este día en adelante que Twilight Sparkle ya no es una ciudadana de Ecuestria. Deje que el nombre de Twilight Sparkle se borrará de todos los libros y registros en Ecuestria. Todos sus logros deben ser olvidados, pero sus crímenes siempre serán recordados como una lección para todos nosotros. Deje que el nombre de Twilight Sparkle esté inaudito y tácito, que se borren del recuerdo de todos los ponis, para siempre."

Por horas Twilight Sparkle anduvo errante por el bosque Everfree que ahora es tanto su casa y prisión. La única otra moradora que conoce viviendo en el bosque es Zecora. Tal vez, sería tan amable de permitir que se quedara en su cabaña? No. Ella ha provocado suficientes problemas a todos los ponis y ella no deseaba problemas para Zecora tampoco. Además, todo lo que Twilight desea en estos momentos es estar sola para que pueda revolcarse en la desesperación.

"—Seguir y yah git buena para nada ¡Mentirosa!"

"—¡Vuelve de dónde vienes tú Monstruo Cruel!"

"—¡Nunca vas a hacer en cualquier poni cascarrabias otra vez, Arpía enojada!"

"—Hasta nunca, el lugar es mejor sin ponis como tú, ¡ladrona!"

"—Nunca vuelvas a Ecuestria nunca más, ¡Traidora!"

Aquellas palabras resonaban aún en la mente de Twilight, incluso mientras caminaba más y más en la oscuridad del bosque Everfree. Twilight llora más fuerte de lo que jamás había hecho antes, las lágrimas cegandola tan bien como las sombras del bosque y pensó para sus adentros:

_—¿Ellos llamaron a esta misericordia?_

Déjala correr...

Déjala vivir...

Pero no olvidemos aquello que no podemos perdonar...

…

En el momento de abrir los ojos, Twilight Sparkle estaba en su cama... en su hogar... ¡en Ponyville! Todo fue sino una horrenda pesadilla, una pesadilla que fue demasiado real. Ella jadeaba y se secó el sudor frío de su cabeza. Twilight redujo la velocidad y calmo su respiración para no despertar a un dormido Spike. En su cama, ella comienza a pensar...

_—Fue sólo un mal sueño, —se tranquilizó silenciosamente: —Pero ¿lo qué hice fue tan imperdonable?_

* * *

_Aquí termina la historia, seguramente muchos se preguntaran ¿cuál fue el crimen del que tanto se hablo?, bueno, eso se los dejo en sus manos, estoy apunto de preguntárselo a los verdaderos escritores, y quien sepa la fechoría que cometió Twilight se ganara un fic dedicado al escritor en cuestión de la pareja que quiera ;) (el fic sera de MLP), entonces... ¡a comentar se ha dicho! xD_

_Y sin más que decir..._

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D_**


End file.
